forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dismind
| type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = true | school1e = Enchantment (Charm) | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Dismind was an arcane enchantment spell that disassociated an individual's mind from their body, leaving the body in an invulnerable state of suspended animation, usually as a final escape from a deadly situation. The reverse of this spell, known as restore mind, reunited the body with the absent mind and had other beneficial uses. Effects Upon uttering the incantation of this spell, the mind of the caster, or the creature he or she touched, became free from the body to wander aimlessly about the Prime Material Plane (or whatever plane the body was on, presumably). It drifted randomly, undetectable and unassailable by any known means including psionics. While in this state, the mind was not fully conscious. It could not direct its movement or focus on anything in particular and its memory of everything it experienced was unreliable. Meanwhile, the body was instantly encased in an invulnerable field of magical force that perfectly preserved it in its current state and position. It could not be moved,One description of this spell allowed that the limbs of the target could be positioned by merely pushing on the force field and they would slowly return to their original position. This description does not correlate well with the concept of "invulnerability". See Dragon #69, page 73. penetrated, crushed, burned, frozen, poisoned, diseased, dissolved in acid, disintegrated, or harmed by any physical means and was immune to all but the most powerful magical spells. This state of suspended animation prevented the need for food, water, or breathing, and halted aging, infection, rot, poison, and disease. Casting this spell in reverse brought the mind back into the body and released it from suspended animation. This could also be accomplished using limited wish, wish, or alter reality. The mind and body had to be on the same plane of existence for this to succeed. Restore mind could also be used to remove geas, quest, and charm spells without harming the individual. It could cure insanity (magical or mundane), remove feeblemind, and break mental controls by spell or creature ability. Even inebriation, exhaustion, delirium, or the mind-altering effects of drugs could be cured by restore mind. If successfully cast, the recipient became alert and clearheaded. Components This spell was cast by speaking an arcane phrase while touching the target creature. No somatic or material components were required. History This spell was first published in the Workbook, a tome thought to have been written at the behest of the Mentor of the Seven Wizards of Myth Drannor. Some sages believed that this spell was invented by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun and others thought it was the work of Mentor himself. Dismind was eventually published in Volo's Guide to All Things Magical and became generally known, but it was uncommon to find it. Appendix See Also * Suspended animation Notes References Category:Enchantment spells Category:Reversible spells